This Innocence
by Sky Austen
Summary: Leona Prescott lived in Beacon Hills years ago with her parents until they died. Sent away to live with her Uncle she left her cousin Lydia and all her friends. Now she's back and her time in New York has left her different than when she left and while she's been gone she's developed powers that she doesn't fully understand. But she's determined to help no matter the cost. Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I stupidly realized too late that I hadn't written any kind of introductory or even a quick message up here before posting this so I am so sorry! I don't know if any of you actually read these types of things but it feels kinda good to write them and I personally felt bad. In any case thank you to those who have read and liked and/or followed this story. You guys are awesome and I promise i'm working hard to get another chapter up. Thank you!**

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of all my blankets being pulled off my body. I groan as the cold air envelopes me making goosebumps rise along my exposed skin and chills go up my spine. I sit up and glower at my cousin fully ready to kill her for the rude interruption. Lydia simply smirks at me not at all fazed by the look that made my ex-boyfriend fear for his life.

"If you don't wake up we're going to be late for school. It's the first day and you're already going to embarrass me enough with your stupid hair. Lucky for you I can work with most anything. Your clothes will be laid out on your bed after your shower." And with that she shut herself in my closet. I sigh and collapsed back into my covers. I knew now that I was awake I wouldn't be able to relax enough to go back to sleep so I reluctantly got up and went down the hall to the bathroom.

I had developed a system since moving here three months ago. I would be woken up rudely by Lydia who would complain about my hair and then take a shower. When I got out I would change the color of my hair right after just to spite her and ruin her outfit selection for me. Then I would be able to wear what I wanted -most of the time that is-. Then Lydia and I would go out for coffee and a light breakfast where we would meet up with Danny and Jackson plus whatever jock that had been deemed worthy enough to hang with them.

I still remember the first time that Jackson and Danny had seen me since I had gotten back. Danny was appalled at the fact that I had dyed my hair sky blue and Jackson had basically insulted me the entire time. I was used to most of the comments and it seemed as though he just needed to get them out of his system before he could really be happy to see me. He still insulted me about my appearance but it was only like once a day now. I launch a few good ones back at him and then we can get down to actually being friends.

As I wash my hair I consider the color that it is right now. I had dyed it a particularly sickly looking green color a few days ago that Lydia was really pissed off at since it clashed with everything. I think about the dyes that I have in my stash right now and decide on a neon purple color. Lydia's gonna have a field day.

I step out of the shower and like an expert apply the temporary color in my hair. I make sure to use one of my black towels to dry off not wanting to stain one of the others. Once thats done I wrap myself in a black robe and walk back into my room.

Lydia is just walking out of my closet holding two shirts and seeing my hair she gives me a hard glare and turns around walking back inside. I laugh quietly at her actions and proceed to get dressed in what she's picked out so far. I don't mind the choices seeing as it's just stylishly ripped black skinny jeans and spiked heels. I'm not opposed to heels as much as I could be when we were little Lydia and I would always walk around the house in our mom's heels for "practice".

I can here a string of curses at my random change coming from the closet. I sigh a little at the fact that I know that Lydia isn't actually saying any of it. She's just thinking it. Loudly I might add. I take a few deep breaths and reign in my mind making sure i'm only in my own mind and not anyone elses. I learned this technique a few years ago. It gives me a major headache but at least i'm not intruding on the thoughts of others.

Lydia comes back out and I see her briefly glance at my back. I only had a bra on which meant she had full view of some of the scars there. I feel a wave of anger and some sadness wash over me. The only thing i've never been able to subdue is my empathic ability. I know that Lydia's angry about what happened to me but I can't think about it and i definitely can't talk about it. I've managed to push it all back into a dark corner of my mind and I like to keep it that way.

"Just to let you know this color is a lot lighter than it looks." I tease her. Her emotions go back to normal at that and she smirks at me.

"Yeah well i've managed to find something that is at least acceptable." She throws a shirt and black leather jacket at me. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes. If your makeup is anything less than perfect I will scream, got it?" I nod at her and with that confirmations she leaves the room. I look down at the shirt and see it's a black tanktop with a white infinity symbol and a see through lace back. I smirk actually kinda liking it and pull it on with the cropped jacket.

I quickly do the small amount of makeup just how Lydia showed me since she says my hair is loud enough and this technique bring out my emerald green eyes just enough. I do a quick black eyeliner and light grey eyeshadow. Mascara is next and a small application of dark pink lipgloss. Despite my tough exterior I am truly afraid of the wrath of Lydia Martin when it comes to makeup.

I grab my black messenger bag and go downstairs. Without a word Lydia hands me my to-go coffee cup and walks out the door. I follow her to her cherry red beetle. It's not that I don't like the car but it's just too ridiculously girly for me. But while my own car is in the shop I've had to let Lydia give me rides everywhere. Thankfully i'll be going to get my car after school.

I get in the passenger side and tune out Lydia's gossip. I swear she learns more dirt on a person in a day than I can in a year, and school hasn't even started yet. It doesn't take long to get to the school and I can't help but scowl at the building. I mean what i'm supposed to be happy? It's school, my track record with schools is definitely not good and going in I know that all the teachers have taken one look at my record and decided to hate me.

It's not like i'm a slacker. Oh no i'm a straight A student, top of all my old classes -of course Lydia will most likely beat me out for that position-. No my problem is my look and my attitude. Am I a smart ass sometimes? Maybe. But that is only when my teachers act like friggin' idiots. Friggin' judgmental idiots. I guess before it was more of a release to mouth off to them but now I don't have the excuses I did before.

"Okay. Last minute rules." I raise an eyebrow and look at her and almost laugh at the dead serious expression on her face.

"I allow you to keep your hair but the minute it becomes to much I will scrub out all that gunk and I won't be gentle." I wince at the image that comes to mind but Lydia isn't done.

"Jackson Danny and I have laid groundwork for you. No one is to make fun or try anything against you but try not to piss off everyone you meet." I fight the smirk that threatens to come to my face. Being back with Jackson I realise how much our personalities are alike sometimes and it's scary how similar our smirks are.

"Okay. We are gonna walk in there and you will not try to embarrass me. Despite your hair you happen to be extremely pretty so show off your face and eyes, people will overlook the hair in time." I swear it's like my hair is a crime to her. I think it's artsy. Lydia gets out of the car and I follow suit ready to face my new high school.

Lydia walks confidently ahead of me and I follow trying standing as tall as I can and walking with what Lydia says is the perfect amount of sway to my hips. I ignore the stares that I get far too used to them and just keep looking straight ahead. I guess subconsciously I don't want to disappoint Lydia, she's really been the best friend i've missed and I want to show her that despite what happened i'm still the same me.

My attention it caught by a pair of boys off to the side of the entrance standing near the sign. I'm almost taken aback at how little they've changed over the years. Scott still has his puppy dog eyes and floppy hair and Stiles is so easy to recognize from his iced coffee colored eyes to his iron man shirt. I'm tempted to say hi to them but it might be weird. We weren't really great friends, Mrs. Melissa and Mrs. Claudia would sometimes babysit me when I was little.

My mom and theirs were really good friends having grown up together. They probably don't remember me let alone recognize me so if I waved it would just be awkward right? I decide it would be and look forward again dutifully following Lydia. But as we pass by I see Stiles look over at us and for a second I think he recognizes me but he's only looking at Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia! You look… like you're gonna ignore me." I instantly feel a little bad that Lydia just walks past him without so much as a glance. His emotions flood over me as I pass by him however; from what I can tell he really freaking loves Lydia, but he feels resigned that nothing is probably gonna happen which makes him sad and frustrated. But at the very end of it I can feel the slightest spark of curiosity. About me.

But the connection breaks as I enter the school and Lydia leads me to my locker. She turns to look at me and gives me a small smile.

"That actually wasn't bad. Now just don't do anything stupid the rest of the day and we'll be good." She walks off then in search of her own locker and i'm left alone. I quickly open the cold metal door and place my stuff inside. Quickly I take some tape and stick up a picture of my parents. It's just a little thing I do at the start of school so I can feel like they're with me. It would probably seem stupid to other people but I can't not do it.

I take out my stuff for first period. I tuck a few strands of purple hair behind my ear as I look over my schedule seeing where my class is supposed to be. I know i'm probably supposed to wait for a teacher or something who'll show me around but I really hate the awkward introduction thing. I close the door and lock it back up with a twist of the dial and walk around looking for my classroom.

It doesn't take me long to find it and there's only a couple people inside already. I find an empty seat and shrink down as much as I can trying not to attract attention. I take out my ipod and switch on one of my favorite songs (Counting Stars : OneRepublic). I watch as all the students come into the class one by one. Each of them see me show a small amount of surprise then sit down in their group of friends.

I stop my music however when both Stiles and Scott come into the room. I place my ipod back in my pocket and pretend to be interested with my nails. Lydia of course had painted them yesterday, she called them french tips. To my surprise Stiles sits right next to me and Scott sits on his other side.

Stiles emotions immediately start enveloping me and even more startlingly his thoughts are basically trying to scream at me. I have to focus all my energy on not reading his mind. I knew that Stiles was loud verbally as a kid and most of his actions spoke for themselves but it's like he has no barrier at all in his mind. As the teacher comes in I focus on what he's doing so I can try and ignore Stiles loud thoughts.

He starts to write something on the board.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect which means, you can give your all attention to the program on your desk." Throughout the Teacher's little speech I felt some interesting emotions from Stiles and Scott. When he had mentioned the finding of the body Stiles had seemed excited and Scott seemed like he was in pain or at least remembering something painful. Then the finding of a suspect had confused the both of them.

I push it out of my mind as a knock comes at the door. The door opens to reveal an older man escorting a young brunette girl. She's very pretty but at the same time she looks very shy and seems to be trying to blend in with the wall. The feeling coming off her I would be able to tell even without my powers. She's nervous as hell. Must be a new girl.

"Class this is your new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome. Ah!" I look to the teacher at his exclamation. He appears to be looking directly at me and the rest of the class notices to all turning around to openly stare at me. Thankfully i'm so used to attention so instead of shying away from their gazes I just adopt my bored and uninterested look.

"You must be Miss. Prescott. Class this is your other new student Leona Prescott. Would you mind standing Miss?" Are you kidding me? He wants me to stand up as if i'm on a freaking stage? And I definitely don't want to now. Everyone knows who I am. Leona Prescott. I know for a fact thats not a story you forget. Most of the kids in here may have been young when it happened but they'd still remember.

It was 6 years ago when Melody and George Prescott were in a deadly car accident claiming both of their lives and leaving the only survivor their ten year old daughter Leona an orphan. My mom and dad were pillars of the community. Dad was head surgeon at the hospital and Mom was the owner of a small bakery/cafe/bookstore. Mom was big on charity and keeping the town clean. She did all kinds of fundraisers and town beautification projects.

"I'm good." I say slightly darkly. The tone of my voice must have carried because the teacher looked a little flustered and quickly excused himself. The other kids in the room seemed to want to gossip with their friends and such, all but three of them. Hearing my name had obviously sparked memories in both Stiles and Scott because they were now openly gaping at me. Allison bless her was confused still standing at the front of the class.

The teacher even seemed to be stunned for a second before finding his voice and dignity and told Allison to take a seat. The teacher got the attention of the class again though it seemed Scott had a quick exchange with Allison about a pen. I lean back in my chair and listen to the drone of the teachers monotone voice. Trying to block out all the voices trying to make their ways into my head and the emotions that swirl around me.

The rest of the class passes smoothly and so do the next three. I can hear whispers in the hallways and such and one or two minds make it past my barrier. I ignore them to the best of my ability even though I have a huge headache because of it all. When school finally ends i'm at my locker when Lydia comes up next to me.

"So what do we know of New Girl." She asks me and I can see Allison across the hallway at her own locker.

"Allison Argent, moved here from San Francisco, mom, dad, only child." I say reciting what i'd learned through hallway gossip. Lydia scoffs at my answer.

"Moved here from San Francisco? Doesn't say much for intelligence but she does have nice style. Let's go introduce ourselves." I close my locker and walk over with Lydia. We come up beside her and I see her eyes widen slightly in surprise. A wave of nerves comes over me and I try to give her a reassuring smile. Seeing it she does smile back a little and she calms a little.

"That jacket is totally killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asks in her usual manner.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison answers back politely. She seems really sweet, which could be either good or bad depending on if she becomes friends with Lydia.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia says coyly.

"Glad to know i'm so easily replaceable." I say teasingly. Allisons emotions erupt with nervousness and guilt so I give her another smile so she knows i'm kidding.

"Yes well when you stop it with that stupid hair we can talk." Lydia says back. I'm about to say something when Jackson comes up out of nowhere and starts to make out with Lydia.

"Jack." I whine at him. "Stop shoving your tongue down Lydia's throat. It's not polite in new company." I smile again at Allison who is now a whole new kind of uncomfortable. As if just to spite me he keeps doing it for like ten more seconds then stops and turns with a smirk on his face.

"Jealous Lee-Lee?" Jackson says using the nickname that he used when we were younger. I always hated it so of course he uses it all the time.

"Sorry Jay-Jay but the only person I get jealous over is Danny." I smirk back at him. Danny and I do have a rather tragic story. I had the biggest crush on him when I was little and he hadn't come out of the closet yet, we ended up being each others first kiss and then almost immediately after he told me the big news. Instead of being heartbroken though I got a whole new kind of excited at having a gay best friend.

"Yes well anyway, Jackson this is Allison, Allison Jackson." Lydia did a quick intro trying to get back to her topic of choice which just happens to be trying to melt into her locker.

"Nice to meet you." She manages to get out. Jackson looks her up and down quickly and then gives her his signature cocky smirk.

"You too. So this weekend, there's a party…" Jackson says. With that he basically just gave her the Jackson stamp of approval. Or at least the temporary one, in any case it looks like Allison Argent just got herself a new group of friends.

"A party?" Allison asks innocently.

"Yeah, friday night, you should come." Jackson says.

"Oh, I can't… it's family night on friday. But thanks for asking." Lie. I can immediately tell that shes lying and not just because of her emotions or because I read her mind. The last part of my freak show trifecta is that I can always tell when someone is lying. That worked out really well with my last boyfriend. He tried to lie to me about a girl that one of my friends in New York saw him with. Turns out he was cheating on me. I guess it's a good thing but still the fact that it came from my stupid powers makes me a little frustrated.

"You're sure? Everyones going after the game?" Jackson asks again.

"You mean like football?" Oh geez she said the "F" word. I can just imagine the disdain going through Jackson's mind right now.

"Footballs a joke in Beacon. The sport here's La'cross. We won national championship last year." Jackson boasts proudly.

"Because of a certain Team Captain." Lydia says possibly even prouder. If theres anything Lydia loves it's winning and Jackson has the skills to do it.

"I've missed all the games for the past few years so if I don't go to every single one and their practices i'll be deemed a bad friend." I tell Allison who smiles at me again.

"Yeah speaking of, practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do…" He says the last part to Allison who adopts a deer in the headlights look.

"Well I was going to…" Lydia cuts her off though.

"Perfect! You'll come!" Lydia sticks her arm through Jacksons and starts to tow him to the field leaving both Allison and I behind. She seems confused as to what to do.

"If you don't come i'm pretty sure she'll just hunt you down. Don't worry it's not bad, and you'll get to see all the boys in their uniforms!" I say the last part excited trying to get her in the mood. She giggles at me and closes her locker door. I lock my arm with hers and move pull her along to the field.

When we get there we take the spots next to Lydia that she saved for us and sit down. I sit in the middle to act as a Lydia buffer for Allison, something that doesn't go unnoticed by her and she mouths a quick thank you to me.

"You'll get used to her. If it gets to be too much just tune her out and nod a lot. It'll do the trick." I whisper to her and she laughs making Lydia glare suspiciously at me so I adopt the most innocent face I can muster. Which only makes Allison laugh more as she tries to muffle it with her hand.

She does look up though and I see her catch Scott's eye and smile shyly at him. I bump her shoulder a little and raise an eyebrow to her antice which makes her blush profusely from being caught. I look away to let her compose herself and watch as Scott goes into the goal. From what I remember Scott was never the most coordinated as a kid so hopefully he's gotten better.

"Who is that?" Allison asks having held out as long as possible to ask.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia says looking at Scott for a minute before going back to watching Jackson.

"That's Scott McCall. He's only been going to school with Lydia since third grade not that she noticed." I look over to her. "Why do you ask?" I ask her and see a much lighter blush come to her cheeks.

"He's in my english class." She says simply.

"You mean our english class? Wow he must have made some impression if you can't even remember that a purple haired girl is in class with you." I tease her again. She blushes more and laughs.

I turn my attention back to the field where Scott is standing at the goal. I see him looking over at us and smile at him. But then the coach blows his whistle and Scott seems to freak out before a ball come flying at him and hits him in the face. I wince and I hear Allison gasp next to me.

"Think he's okay?" She asks me and Scott gets up so I nod back at her. Scott seems more focused now and when the next ball is thrown he catches it. I smile seeing that he is in fact better than before. He then proceeds to stop shot after shot making the crowd that's shown up to go nuts. I give out a whoop! as he catches another one and Allison claps enthusiastically.

"He seems pretty good!" She says and Lydia on my other side has abandoned looking at Jackson long ago and seems to be studying Scott with calculating eyes.

"Yeah, he is." She says rather surprised. I smile at that and go back to watching Scott. Just then Jackson steps in front of the next guy who was about to shoot and stands determined staring at Scott.

"Oh, shit." I say nervous now. Jackson never likes it when people steal his thunder. If i were Scott id duck and cover. Jackson darts forward his legs pumping and I watch as he jumps up and swings the stick with as much force as he can muster launching the ball at the goal. I swear I stop breathing for a second but then stand up cheering loudly with the rest of the crowd as Scott catches the ball. Lydia and Allison stand with me and even Lydia seems excited clapping loudly.

"Thats my friend! Thats my friend!" I look down and see Stiles jumping up and acting like a general spaz screaming happily for Scott. Seeing it makes me laugh and slightly glad that he can't hear me over everyone else.

After practice was over Lydia and I went home after making sure to get Allison's phone number and giving her ours. Walking through the front door I go up to my room and drop my bag. I take off my heels and change them for black converse. I walk downstairs and see Lydia on the couch with Prada in her lap reading through a magazine.

"Lydia? You said you'd give me a ride to the auto shop." She sighs as if i'm asking her to build a rocking chair. But she get's up anyway.

"Fine but only so I don't have to drive you anywhere anymore." She set's her magazine on the coffee table and puts Prada back in her cage before picking up her purse and keys. I follow her to her car and get in. As we're driving she starts to complain about how Jackson let Scott catch the ball. I roll my eyes at her.

"It was one time Lyd. It was probably just beginners luck or something." I try to reassure her but I can tell she doesn't agree with me. We get to the auto shop and I practically lunge out of the car and into the shop. I don't bother checking if Lydia's with me knowing she probably just left as soon as I was inside.

It doesn't take me very long to get it back and when I do I jump up and down in excitement. My aunt Meredith had bought me the car as a homecoming present and at first I outright refused to take it but she insisted since Lydia had her own and I was practically another daughter to her. Of course the entire time in my head I was going "Hell yes! Car of my dreams!"

It's a bright yellow camaro and it drives like a dream. I was having some engine trouble a week ago and the car has been in the shop since. Now though I get inside and start her up smiling like a mad person as it purrs to life. I tear out of the parking lot and just drive for a while enjoying the freedom of it until I finally reach my destination. I drive down the long dirt road until I come to a stop in front of a big house.

Getting out of the car I lock it up and stay still for a moment looking up at the house. It's a two story victorian style with a big wrap-around porch. It used to be painted a light blue but the paint had chipped so bad that when they repainted they just went with white. Even though no one lives there and no one has in a long time the house is always clean and well taken care of.

My aunt makes sure of it sending cleaners and gardeners out every few weeks. It feels really good to know that it's been taken care of all these years. I'd been back a few times but hadn't been able to since Lydia's been driving me. I just don't feel like bringing her here. It's my place and though I know she knows i come here she respects it enough not to intrude.

I take out my key and unlock the door walking in to stand in the foyer. There's a staircase in front of me that breaks off into two different ways one leading to the Master bedroom and my old room, while the other way has two guest rooms. Downstairs and to the left when you walk in is the dining room which leads to the kitchen. On my right is the living room and behind that was my fathers study.

When I was a kid it was always forbidden to go into dad's study, and when standing at the doors as a child it seemed so interesting, like only forbidden things can be. But I never went in. Of course I still haven't. I know that all his stuff is exactly where it was, all the other furniture in the house is but I just can't bring myself to finally step inside.

I close the door behind me and go up the stairs to my old room. It's big for a kids room, second biggest to the master -another room I haven't been able to enter- with a queen sized bed against the middle of the back wall and a couple bookshelves filled with all my favorite novels and such. My desk is off to the other side where I have mifi set-up with my laptop. I had accidentally left it here the last time.

I flop onto my bed and sigh sinking into the mattress. I lay there like that for what seems like hours letting my mind go blank. I only get up because I hear a creaking downstairs. I sit up and listen. When I hear it again I pick up the bat from beside my bed and silently creep down the hall. I test my ability to see if there's anyone around and sense someone just downstairs. I take a deep breath.

"I know you're there! I you don't leave i'm calling the cops!" I yell down. I get no response so I round the corner and stand on the stairs looking down. No ones there but the doors now open, I let go of a breath and place the bat leaning against the railing. I walk downstairs and shut the door again making sure to lock it. But then I feel the presence again and turn around.

Only to come face to face with a man. He has short black hair and bright blue eyes with a little stubble on his face. He's dressed all in black and glaring at me. I freeze looking at him, there's something about him that seems so familiar but I can't seem to place him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asks his voice deep and rumbly. What right does he have to ask me that! This is my house! Or at least it will be soon. I tune into his emotions and then it hits me. His emotional signature is just like…

"Derek?" I ask. The man's glare gets harder and now I know that it's him.

"How do you know me?" He asks gruff. I can't help but laugh that he doesn't recognize me. Then again I was like 8 the last time I saw him.

"It's me, Leo. Leo Prescott." Recognition flashes over his face and he steps away from me, I can feel his surprise and confusion.

"I thought you moved to New York to live with your Uncle and Aunt." I suppress a cringe at the mention of that.

"I moved back here to live with my aunt and cousin. What are you doing back?" I ask him wanting to get off the topic of me. I walk around him and into the living room sitting down on the couch. Derek follows and sits in one of the chairs.

"I was following Laura. I can't find her now." I catch the lie but decide to leave it since its not my actual business. Instead I pull my knees up to my chest and tuck my hair behind my ears.

"I'm sorry. But what are you doing here? Like at the house?" I feel a slight change in his demeanor.

"I was walking by and saw the car. Thought someone had broke in." Lie. I narrow my eyes at him slightly once again letting it drop. I don't know why he's lying to me but he must have a reason.

"Were you visiting the house?" I ask him quietly knowing it's a sore subject. Sadness seeps into his emotions and slight anger though I know it's not directed at me.

"Yeah. I hadn't seen it in so long I figured I should check it out." Lie. I sigh with what I hope sounds like understanding. When in actuality i'm super frustrated with him. I hate lies in general and I know I let two slip past but three? Seriously.

"Well I should really be getting back home. Still have homework to do." I stand up and lead Derek back to the front door. I open it for him and he walks out. "See you around D." I say using my old nickname for him. He actually lets a small smile come to his face and I smile back. I close the door as he leaves. I don't understand why he was lying to me. I wipe it from my mind though and go upstairs grabbing my laptop before going back down locking the door on my way out and getting in my car.

I drive down the long driveway and get ready to turn onto the main road when a blue jeep drives past me. I'm confused for a second wondering what it was doing so far out. I doubt Derek would be caught dead in a car like that but the only thing out that far is the Hale house. I shrug and drive back home pushing it out of my mind.

When I get home I go up to my room and do my homework. Aunt Meredith comes home and Lydia and I go down to have dinner with her before going upstairs to bed. I quickly dress in my pajamas and climb into bed exhausted with the day's events.

* * *

**Hello once again! Since I haven't gotten any reviews for this story I felt like maybe I should give you all a prompt so my question is...**

**What do you think of Leo?**

**Relatively simple question I know but I felt I should start it out easy. Please Review! ~SA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I would just like to say that the link for Leo's party outfit is up on my profile. I finally figured out how to copy the link like I managed to do for My Doctor Who story so yay! I feel like an idiot that I couldn't figure it out for so long. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's wonderful characters**

* * *

The next day passed by a lot faster than the first. I hung out with Lydia and Allison at lunch, she really is a genuinely nice person which is hard to come by and I think Lydia actually likes her. We introduced her to Danny and some of our other friends from the Lacrosse team and such. She was a lot less nervous than the other day which was good since I didn't want to have to feel that as well.

She even told me an interesting thing that happened to her the other night. She had accidently hit a dog with her car and when she took him to the animal clinic Scott had helped her and calmed her down. I had teased her relentlessly about how much of a girl she was and she laughed agreeing with me. But then she told me about how Scott had been really sweet to her and had even asked her to the party on friday. She had said yes and then I had to help her with what type of outfit she should wear.

Not really my forte and I told her as much so I had enlisted Danny to help us knowing that if I asked Lydia she would just complain about Allison dating Jackson's "Nemesis" as Scott was now being referred to by her. Then the rest of classes went by until I had to go to the practice. Allison went willingly this time wanting to see if Scott will make first line.

I'm about to walk up the bleachers when I see Stiles sitting on the bench looking really nervous. I tell Allison to go ahead and make my way over to him. We may not be friends but I can feel his nervousness and anxiety from a long way away so I sit down next to him.

"Hey Stiles." I say smiling brightly at him. He jumps about a foot in the air when he hears me and I can't help but laugh a little at him. He looks at me quickly as if to confirm i'm actually here.

"H-Hey, um, hey Leo-Leona, or Le-" I cut him off feeling bad for scaring him.

"It's Leo. Remember we used to play together when your mother babysat me." He nods then he looks over at Scott and frowns. His anxiety is back in full force and I have to take a deep breath before talking to him again to steady my own nerves.

"He's gonna do fine." I tell him. Stiles looks over at me confused before realizing what I said.

"Oh! Scott! You mean Scott. Yeah I know." I laugh at his antics.

"Well then calm down. You saw him yesterday, he'll make first line no problem. Then all you have to really worry about is Jackson." I say the last part ominously trying to make a joke of it but he just looks over to where Jackson is with worry on his face. The coach is giving all the players a pep talk, I raise my eyebrow when he grabs onto a kids face mask and shakes him roughly.

"So…" I say trying to get Stiles' attention again. He turns back to me and I stupidly realize I have nothing left to say. I don't even know why I came over here. I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do since he was so nervous but once again we're not friends. Then I wonder something.

"What are you so worried about if it's not Scott?" I ask. It may be weird to ask him but i'm a naturally curious person and I can't help it sometimes.

"Oh, nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."Lie-ish. Something's definitely wrong but thats the only thing on his mind. I decide to change the topic to something different to try and take his mind off it and to satisfy my own curiosity.

"So with your dad being the Sheriff, do you know anything about the body that was found?" Grim I know but come on thats like the most exciting thing to happen here in forever. Stiles' emotions all sky rocket at the question though and I realize I might be doing more harm than good. Luckily the coach decides to come over them done with his talk with the guys.

"What're you doing here? You're not on the team you can't be here. Beat it Prescott." I smirk at coach and stand up.

"See you Stiles." I say smiling at him. He's once again startled and I wonder for a moment if he's ever not jumpy. He does smile a little though and wave to me as I walk away. I go up to the bleachers and sit next to Allison.

"What were you doing talking to Stiles?" She asks. I shrug.

"He seemed nervous. Don't think I helped though." She looks down to Stiles then back up to me.

"I don't know, he seems a little more relaxed to me." I look down and see that Stiles has a small smile on his face and his shoulder are less tense. Huh. I guess he just needed some normal conversation, though I think I made it a little weird asking about the body. I'm stayed from thinking about it anymore when Allison bumps my shoulder. I look up and see Scott running down the field with the ball in his net. He dodges player after player before finally jumping up and front flipping over a player and throwing the ball. It goes into the net and everyone jumps up cheering for him.

"Did you see that! That was amazing!" Allison says excitedly in my ear. I nod my head agreeing with her. Scott must have gotten really coordinated while I was gone if he could do that. I'm talking about a kid who would constantly trip on air.

The coach starts to yell at Scott but then tells him he's made first line. I cheer along with everyone else but when I look down to Stiles he isn't. He's not even smiling, instead he stares at Scott in shock and shakes his head a little. That's a lot different from yesterday. With a shot like that I expected him to be practically screaming with joy.

Once tryout are over I walk to my car. As i'm unlocking the door I see Stiles run past and get in his own car, a baby blue jeep. Just like the one that I saw on the road yesterday. What was Stiles doing out near the Hale property? I watch as he tears out of the parking lot as though hell hounds are after him.

When I get home I see Lydia already there with Jackson and Danny. She looks up when I come in and sighs in frustration.

"What took you so long! The party is in a few hours! We barely have time to get ready! Let alone set up!" Uh oh, I awoke the monster. Jackson and Danny realize this too since both send me death glares then scared looks as Lydia starts to order them around. They start to set up the lights and sound system while Lydia and I hide anything breakable and/or expensive.

Danny leaves at some point to go get the kegs and Jackson just sit's around after he's done. Lydia meanwhile brings me upstairs and orders me into a shower. Once i'm out she does my makeup herself giving me smoky eyes and dark pink lips. She then throws a dress and shoes at me telling me to keep my hair natural.

I get dressed in the black leather bustier skater dress and black peep toe booties. I fluff my hair up a little letting the curls fall down my back in waves. I tie back a few strands of hair with two black bows and then move onto jewelry. I clasp on a gold layered triple cross necklace and black stud earrings. I also pull on a gold studded watch. Some curls fall in my face and I blow them off only for them to fall back down. Oh well.

By the time i'm done I can already hear quite a few people downstairs. I exit my room making sure to lock it. Both Lydia and I have locks on our doors to keep out hormonal couples. I walk down the stairs and am engulfed in loud pop music and happy drunk teens. I make my way through the crowds having to bat away more than one hand from guys trying to grab me.

I get outside and go over to the keg where Danny is laughing with other jocks. I get a cup and fill it with amber liquid taking a big sip. I top it off then make my way back inside to the kitchen. No ones inside so I sit on the counter and take sips from my cup. I'm not very good at parties until i'm kinda drunk so I always find a place to drink quietly at first then go out and mingle.

"What are you doing?" I snap my head around in surprise to see Stiles standing in the kitchen doorway his own cup in hand. I smile at him and pat the counter next to me. He hesitates for a minute before coming over and sitting.

"Waiting." I say and takes another drink.

"For what?" He asks. I smirk at him and look up at him through my hair knowing the effect is good.

"For someone decent to dance with. What else?" I say teasingly. I hop off the counter and down the rest of my drink before holding out my hand for Stiles. He smiles at me making me smile back and sets his own cup down before taking my hand. I pull him along and out of the kitchen until we're outside by the pool.

I lift up his hand and spin under it before turning fully to him. I move to the music next to Stiles holding his hands in my own and moving back and forth. His emotions are all happy and fun so i'm glad I can help. We dance for a few songs and I find he's actually pretty good, not awkward like I thought he might be.

Just to check I look over to see Allison and Scott dancing together and I can only find good emotions coming off them. It makes me smile even more to see it. Then my eye catches someone standing in a far corner. I look over and surprisingly see Derek standing in the same clothes as before and watching Scott. I slow down my dancing and watch as Scott and Derek stare at each other for a minute before Derek's eyes slip to mine. I hold his gaze but then Stiles steps in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I look up at him and shake my head.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw someone." I say giving him a half smile while trying to look behind him at the same time. I look over to where Derek was before but don't see him anymore. But I do see Scott. He looks like he's about to throw up and I watch as he moves past Allison and towards the front door.

"Scott?" I ask him. He doesn't seem steady and I wonder if he maybe drank to much. Stiles turns around and follows after his friend. Allison walks past me and I follow her.

"Alli? What happened?" I ask her. We get outside just in time to see Scott drive off. I see Stiles get in his jeep and go off after him. Those two have become really weird. I stand next to Allison who looks like she's about to cry. Her emotions are all over the place and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks me and I feel angry at Scott.

"No you didn't. Maybe he just got nervous or something." She nods her head trying to accept that answer.

"I think I should go home." She says.

"Do you want me to take you?" I ask her. She shakes her head though.

"I don't want to take you away." I go to protest but then I hear another voice.

"Leo? Everything okay?" Allison and I turn to see Derek and I smile at him.

"Hey Derek. No it's okay." I turn back to Allison. "It's no problem. I can drive you home." Derek speaks up again.

"I can take her. I was about to go anyway." I wonder what he was doing here in the first place but keep it to myself seeing as I have something else to deal with.

"Uh, sure I guess." Allison's emotions tell me she's uncertain and a little freaked out at the moment so I try to console her.

"Don't worry D may look sketchy but he used to babysit me when I was little. He'll get you home safe." She calms down hearing that and Derek gives me a look.

"Sketchy?" He asks making both Allison and I laugh a little.

"Well what is a person supposed to think with all the leather brooding looks?"I ask him. He motions to my own outfit. "Thats different i'm a girl it just makes me look hot." Allison laughs again and Derek cracks a smile. I tell Allison to text me when she gets home and then she walks off with Derek to his black camaro. Heh, great minds think alike.

I go back into the party and up to my room my buzz totally killed. I undress and pull on pajamas before flopping onto my bed and waiting for my phone to buzz signaling a text from Allison before letting myself fall asleep.


End file.
